Revolutionary Pirates
The Revolutionary Pirates were formed in East Blue by Sabo D. Ace after the death of his father Sabo and grandfather Dragon which led to the collapse of the Revolutionary Army. The crew goes around the world gathering unofficial supporters and allies, trying to recreate the Revolutionary Army stronger than ever. They stand for justice as a whole and often battle with evil pirates and especially the corrupt World Government and the Marines. The World Government views them as the biggest threat since the Straw Hat pirates who nearly toppled the government before being crushed. They are just now entering the New World 5 years after the crews formation (it took them this long because they first went to West Blue and then the Grand Line and spent time recruiting soldiers for their underground army as well as making allied natios that would support them and train the soldiers. Story at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9639480/1/The-Revolutionary-Pirates (This file will be filled out more and more according to where the story is). Crewmembers * Sabo D. Ace ** Captain and founder of the crew with a current bounty of ...He is the son of Sabo (Sworn brother of Portages D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy) and Moneky D. Phoenix (The daughter of Moneky D. Dragon and a Celestial Dragon, sister of Monkey D. Luffy). With such a lofty lineage, it is no suprise he was born with the Conqueres Haki. He also adept at the observational haki and not so much at the armament. He was raised by his mother on a hidden Island in East Blue (near Sabo's original Island). Though a World Noble, his mother was trained as a CP agent and she taught him the Rokushiki arts. He mastered most of them other than shigan and rankyaku (though learns varations of those with his staff) by the age of 13, especially Geppo and Suro. He fights with a Bo staff. * Joceyln ** First Mate and loyal companion of Ace with a current bounty of ... He is a 9' Killer Whale Fishmen. He has a otter pet named Skipper. When Ace was fifteen he found him being abused by a street gang, unable to fight back due to them having taken Skipper as a hostage. Became friends with Ace and lived with him until they set out for their dreams together. Proficient in Fishmen Karate. Crew Strength Relationships Goals The crew aims to otherthrow the corrupt World Governmet which subtly enslaves the world and suppresses their freedoms in the name of protection. They which to restore justice and a create a fair government. They are also against the Great Pirate Era which has led to many innocent deaths and many other horrendus crimes. To achieve their goals they believe they must acquire One Piece which is much more than just a treasure. It contains information about the truths of the world and possibly a weapon which can make it possible to destroy the government. On their journey to One Piece, they continue to recruit and train soldiers for their secret revolutionary army and ally themselves with some nations that are willing to support them.